Pride
by CidGregor
Summary: Melody/Misty. One late night in a hot spring offers an eye-opening new experience for Misty. Not that she wanted to see it in the first place. Random sauciness written for an LJ challenge.


Author's Notes: This was written as a random crack-fic request on an LJ community. Thought I'd post it here as well for the hell of it.

Contains a bit of swearing and blatant nudity/innuendo. Read at your own risk.**  
****

* * *

**

**Pride**

_By CidGregor_

_

* * *

_

"Melody?" the irritable redhead's voice floated through the air.

"Mmm…yeah, Misty?" came Melody's lazy reply.

"You do realize where we are, right?"

"What, a hot spring?"

"A PUBLIC hot spring."

"What about it?"

"People usually wear TOWELS in a public hot spring."

Melody smirked slightly at her companion, indeed not wearing a towel. Or a swimsuit. Or anything else. "What, do I make you uncomfortable?"

Misty gave a flustered growl and stuffed her own towel tighter around her body. "Just because this is the women's side doesn't mean you should swim around naked! No one wants to see your boobs flopping around!"

Melody giggled. "My boobs don't flop, they _bounce_. See?" She hopped up and down in the water a couple of times in Misty's peripheral vision.

Misty recoiled in apparent horror. "DAH! Cut it out!"

Melody just giggled louder. "Oh come on, would you lighten up? It's the middle of the night, we're the only one's here."

Misty growled again. "And I was HOPING to have a pleasant soak and relax for a while, not to sit here and stare at your naked ass."

As though taking cues, Melody turned her back on Misty and patted her backside. "What, you mean this?"

"GAH! I said knock it off!"

Melody just kept right on giggling. "Just as uptight as I remember. You haven't changed a bit, Misty."

Misty was covering her eyes with one hand by now. "Neither have you. You're just as much of a shameless flirt as you were on Shamouti." A pause. "No, wait, I take that back, you're even MORE shameless now."

"Aww, you're not still hung up on that little kiss I gave Ash, are you?" Melody grinned and slid up close to Misty in the water.

Misty remained oblivious to the motion, still shielding her eyes and now blushing slightly. "I am not! I don't care about that, you can go kiss whoever the hell you want."

To Misty's surprise, the words had barely left her mouth before she felt warm red lips on hers, planting a firm, wet kiss. Her eyes flew open in shock, and saw Melody pulling back, though still very close to her, giggling maniacally.

"Hey, you said I could kiss whoever I wanted…" she reminded the other girl.

"I DIDN'T MEAN ME!" Misty shouted in embarrassment, and again shielded her eyes from Melody's nakedness. "And would you PLEASE put a towel on?"

"Oh, you're just jealous because you still look like you're twelve."

"I do not!" Misty countered.

"You look like you should be wearing a training bra."

"Shut up, I'm just…a late bloomer!"

"Keep dreaming, miss A-cup."

"I am not an A-cup!" Misty growled, furiously looking up at her for a moment before she remembered why she hadn't been doing so and covered her eyes again. "And for the last time, PUT A STUPID TOWEL ON!"

"Fine, if you insist…" Melody said, grinning no less widely, and again took advantage of Misty's momentary blindness to snatch the towel around Misty's body and whisk it away.

"EEEEEEK!" Misty shrieked, her eyes flying open again in horror as she dove underwater up to her neck and her hands flew to cover her privates. "GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Hey, you said put a towel on, you didn't specify whose." Melody said with a giggle, holding the towel loosely in one hand.

Misty blushed furiously, glaring daggers at the other girl. "GIVE. IT. BACK!"

"What? You said put on a towel, so I'm putting it on," Melody assured her, and did in fact put the towel on. Around her hair. "There, happy now?" she asked with a grin, blatantly puffing her bare chest out.

"Do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of embarrassing me?" Misty growled.

"A little," Melody admitted with a smirk.

"You're HORRIBLE."

"Oh come on, Misty, I was kidding," Melody said with one last giggle. "I'm just trying to get you to lighten up a little. You're so uptight all the time, you're gonna give yourself an aneurism stressing out so much."

"I am not uptight!" Misty insisted.

"Are so. Look at you, Misty, you're cowering underwater like someone seeing you naked would be the most horrible thing imaginable. It'd be one thing if Ash was in here, but jeez, you're in the company of women. You think I care at all if you see me naked? You think I care at all that YOU'RE naked?"

Misty visibly blushed at the suggestion of being naked and anywhere even _close_ to Ash, but pushed the thought away quickly. "Not everyone's as comfortable with nudity as you seem to be," she muttered softly.

"Exactly my point," Melody went on. "Misty, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you're a beautiful young woman. There's absolutely no reason you should feel like you have to cover yourself up and hide like that."

"Thought you said I looked like an A-cup," she muttered again.

"You know I was just giving you a hard time," Melody assured her. A moment later she reached up to her hair, pulling the towel out of it. "Tell you what. If you can stand up right now and just…be PROUD of your body for a damn minute, you can have your towel back."

"No," Misty said icily.

"Come on, Misty, there's no one else around. If you can't even stand to be naked around other girls, how're you ever gonna pull it off for Ash someday?"

Again Misty went crimson. "I-I don't…!"

"There is nothing about your body you should be ashamed of. Be proud of it for one little moment," Melody said.

"………" Misty's eyes shifted for a moment, as if weighing her options. After a long moment, she heaved a sigh, but gave Melody a firm, determined stare. "Fine," she said, and in one quick motion she stood up and dropped her arms to the sides, baring her body to Melody.

Melody had to blink in surprise, half because she hadn't really expected Misty to give in, and half because the other girl really was beautiful. Sure her breasts were smaller and she didn't have the same curve to her hips that Melody did, but she WAS younger, and even then she was no less eye-catching.

Misty trembled slightly, the nerves starting to get to her, but she made no move to cover herself up. "Satisfied…?" she muttered.

Melody smiled at her after a moment, genuinely impressed. "Now was that so hard?"

Misty blushed slightly. "Can I have my towel now?"

Melody shrugged. "If you really want it back that badly. But there's not really much point to it anymore, is there?" She smiled again and winked at Misty. "Besides…you look perfect to me."

Misty's blush grew. "……"

"Well…almost perfect."

Misty raised an eyebrow at that. "Almost?"

Melody slipped up close to Misty again, dropping the towel in the water at their side, and before Misty could protest she yanked out the hair-band holding Misty's off-center ponytail in place, letting her hair instead fall loosely around her shoulders.

Melody smiled softly. "There…NOW you're perfect."

"……" Misty couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks…I think…"

"Anytime," Melody said with a wink, and suddenly leaned in for another surprise kiss. And despite her initial shock, this time, Misty didn't bother to fight it.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
